Ich Liebe Dich Italien
by xXDarkAngelofDespairXx
Summary: Ugh! I'm terrible with summaries! Germany and Italy have fallen in love. How does the little Italian remember it? Female Italy and Male Germany. One-shot for now... Pairing GerIta. AU. Rate and Review for more!
1. Chapter 1: Ich Liebe Dich Italien

**Hello everyone. xXDarkAngelOfDespairXx here! Recently I have been watching Hetalia a lot and it has inspired me to write a couple of stories based on my favorite pairing... GerIta! That would be Germany and Italy! So this story will stay as a one-shot for now and includes a Fem! Italy. I might go on with it later but only time will tell. Thanks again for your support on my other works and please as always review and favorite . Your reviews and favorites are the world to me. Forgive me now if they are too OOC But I thought It was cuter this way! If you need translations feel free to message me and I'll type up what they mean! Alright... enjoy!**

Italy P.O.V

The first rays of sunlight had peeked through the curtains waking her up. The light was in her face and she hated that. She reached to the side of the bed opposite to hers to wake the man of her life up. She patted the area where he should have been but couldn't feel him. She groaned lightly as she pulled the blankets off of her seemingly perfect body. She slowly opened her eyes, sat up and stretched, feeling all of the muscles in her back pull slightly. She covered her yawn with her hand as she got up and went into the washroom. She noticed the little white stick test on the sink she had bought earlier that week and without hesitating took it and did what she was supposed to do. Afterwards, she walked slowly downstairs where she could hear the sound of food bubbling and could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. As she walked closer she could hear a familiar voice singing. Standing cross armed by the door way with one of her hips touching where the door should be, she stayed there a little taking in the view.

It was Germany. He was wearing a black apron and was masterfully cooking something which Italy could not see since she was a few feet behind him. The aroma was so pleasant though. She looked as her husband skillfully used a whisk combining a few key ingredients for their breakfast.

~Flashback~

Just a couple of months ago it had been their wedding. She was over joyed when the German had proposed to her at the most beautiful Italian restaurant she had ever seen. Of course she wasn't so sure on that day if Germany was taking her to one of the boring World Conferences that America proposed (since he loves all types of food he had said that they should all go out for Italian food for the next conference). When they arrived, Germany blindfolded Italy and had the waiter walk them to the back of the restaurant where the only way you could get a seat was reserving it months before. After a few moments Germany took the blindfold off his Liebling and stepped back. When She opened her eyes she could not believe what she saw.

When she opened her eyes she saw the most beautiful rose petal decorated table with a beautiful centerpiece in the middle. It was like nothing she had ever seen. Beautiful red and white candles were lighting the room. Suddenly a group of classical music players started a soft song, completing the whole scene. Italy turned around and saw Germany in a breath taking black tuxedo. His hair was slicked back perfectly and he was smiling while holding a bouquet of a dozen red roses. Italy almost cried at the sight but took the roses from Germany as she immediately hugged him and kissed him. "Amore mio! Ti Amo Doitsu!" Italy said not letting go of her boyfriend. "Ich liebe dich Italien. Do ju know vhat today is?" Germany asked the astounded little Italian. Italy broke the hug as she put her index finger on her cheek pondering. She knew she wasn't at the boring World conference she thought she was going to and she knew it wasn't her birthday either. She suddenly remembered. "Oh! Its our 2 year anniversary from when we started dating!" She said happily. Germany nodded telling her she was correct. " Ja. You are correct mein liebling. Und today is a special day so I brought you here to celebrate." Germany said looking at her glowing face. " So please zit down." He ended, walking over to the table and opening her chair like a gentleman should. Italy immediately sat down. Her beautiful green and white (like when she was a maid ) dress folding as she sat down. Germany sat right in front of her and they stared at each other as they waited for their meals to arrive.

Italy was astounded when their meals came. Germany knew her so well and had ordered one of her favorite meals... pizza casserole with a side of Pasta Alfredo and breadsticks. Italy's eyes light up and after thanking the waiter she dug right in making sure to keep her manners as she ate. After a few bites of their food Germany waived for the waiter. The waiter brought them a bottle of champagne and it wasn't until Italy saw it closer that she realized that it was an expensive bottle. She looked up at Germany who did nothing but smile the whole time. She was dumbfounded and even told her boyfriend it wasn't necessary to get such an expensive bottle to which Germany just shook his head saying that he only wanted the best for her today. When they filled their glasses with champagne they toasted and drank some of the expensive beverage. After putting her glass down Italy realized that something was wrong with Germany. He was slowly turning a slight shade of red and seemed to be slightly shaking. It was almost like if he were in a trance.

"Doitsu...are you okay?" Italy asked him worriedly. Germany snapped out of the trance like state he was in and after taking a deep breath nodded and slowly started speaking. "Italy.." he started, "These two years vith you have been amazing... Ever since I met you I knew you vere special... I don't know if it vas your eyes or your heart that made me fall for you..." Germany said standing up and walking to Italy's side, just in front of her. "….but vhat I do know is zhat I love you..." he said getting down on one knee. "...so please mein leibling... Vill you marry me?" Germany ended with a smile and showing a beautiful shimmering white diamond ring inside a blue box.

Italy who had been sitting this whole time was sniffling and the tears she was trying to hold onto fell defeating her as she nodded. "Yes. I will." She said as Germany took the ring out the box and placed it on Italy's finger. Italy got up and helped her now fiancée get up. She hugged him and suddenly broke the hug with a very passionate kiss. After a while, Germany called out to everyone to come out. It was then when Italy realized that all of the countries were there and had watched the whole thing happen. Some of the female countries (including Belarus) went and hugged Italy and asked to see the ring. The only thing you could hear was little fractions over all of the excitement, mostly those saying congrats and how the ring was a very good and expensive one. All the guys except for one country went and hugged Germany and patted him on the back as they congratulated him. The only one left was Italy's big brother, Romano.

Romano had known about their relationship and knew that one day the Potato- loving bastard would pop the question but he didn't expect it as soon as two years. Two years were nothing in Romano's eyes. After turning around and seeing his little sister jumping up and down and caught her staring at him and waving he couldn't hold back the tears looked away from her direction and finally gave Germany his blessing on the marriage but warned him not to hurt his sister. Germany patted his back and hugged the worried Italian and looked at the tomato loving Italian. "I vould never hurt her. I love her too much to do that." Something told Romano that his little sister would be alright with the German and he smiled as he walked away to find his sister amongst the crowd and give her his blessing on the marriage.

~ End of Flashback~

Germany had noticed the little Italian standing in the doorway and called to her in the bit of Italian he knew. "Ciao amore mio. Avete dormito bene?" He asked her if she had slept well. She nodded and skipped towards him finally giving him a kiss on the cheek while he finished their breakfast. Their breakfast was Wurst, Pasta Alfredo with a side of breadsticks and their orange juice. Italy smiled and then after whispering in his ear, Germany accidently dropped the plates he had just finished getting from the cabinets. They fell to the floor and shattered. He stood their frozen for a couple of seconds looking out the window with is frosty blue eyes and then turned to Italy. He picked her up and spun her around. She was pregnant! He was going to be a father! Placing her back down slowly he held her and kissed her while tears fell from him eyes. "Ich Leibe Dich! I love you!" He said as he placed his hands on her growing tummy. " I love you everyday more my Italian princess. Our baby will have nothing but the finest..." Germany got down onto his knees carefully avoiding the shattered plate pieces and with his hands on the little Italian's stomach he spoke to his unborn baby. " I promise you my sweet baby your papa vill vork hard to get you the best. The best things zhat I couldn't have vhen I was growing up. Always know I love you and your beautiful mother. You both are my treasures and I will do anything...even die for both of you." He smiled up at Italy who was overflowing with happiness and was in tears. Germany kissed her stomach and got up to kiss her and wipe her tears. "Ti amo Italia." "Ich Liebe dich Deutschland."

With a new bundle of joy only months away from making their lives better they were more than sure that this was only the beginning of a wonderful life together.

_**Whew! Well that was it! Did you guys like it? Should I make this a longer story? Don't forget to Review and Favorite. If I get at least three reviews and three favorites I will make this a longer story but for now it will stay like this. Unless I get at least three favorites and reviews. Thanks again for your support! Until the next time! Ciao! Ciao! Love ya all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Emergency!

Hello everyone! So I somewhat lied. I said if I got at least three reviews and three likes that I would keep writing this story. That has changed because one of the reviews really made me feel happy about writing this in the first place. So this next chapter is thanks to PastryPuffins . Keep reviewing and following for more!

Italy P.O.V.

It had been almost eight months since I first told Germany that I was expecting a child of his. Ever since that day, I had noticed that he had returned more tired from work everyday. He was also taking a double shift at work and that was affecting him a lot. I knew he wanted to be able to provide for our child but I saw the toll that it was taking on him. He was falling asleep more and more at the dinner table, He would forget things easily and once he was close to being in a car accident. That was if I wasn't there to take hold of the wheel before something huge happened to any of us. It was 3 o' clock and I knew any minute from now Germany would be walking in and that was when I was going to talk to him about my feelings about working so much. Just as I was wondering if he was on his way Germany walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Liebling. I'm home." He said putting away his suitcase and walking towards me. I ran towards him and hugged him. He immediately knew something was wrong with me and took no time in asking me. "Vhat's wrong Italy?" His perfect blue eyes looked at me questioningly. I took his hand and pulled him to the couch. I took a deep breath and sighed as I started the conversation off. "Well Germany, I wanted to talk to you about something related to the baby." Germany thought for a second and looked at me worriedly. " Vhat is zit? Is zha baby okay?" He placed a hand on my tummy as he looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

"No. No. The baby is fine. I wanted to talk to you about your work schedule..." He looked at me blankly. "Germany, I know you want to provide for our baby but I've seen you work yourself almost to the bone. I know you promised our child the world but please I don't want you to suffer as a consequence! " I said, tears cascading down my cheeks. Germany hugged me and gave me a quick kiss. He ruffled his blonde hair with one hand and looked down at me, never breaking the embrace as he talked. "But Italy I promised our baby the best...vhat if I can't give our child vhat they ask for? Vhat if our baby grows without vhat it needs and hates me for zhat?" He asked me. I was the one to break the embrace. "Germany!" I looked up with a shocked expression that turned to a soft stare as quickly as it had appeared. " Our baby only needs our love and a few things to grow in a great home. Our baby doesn't need the best clothes or toys. Our baby needs to be surrounded by love not by gifts...and if we can't provide our baby with something they want but don't need I'm sure our son or daughter will be upset, but hating you is something our baby will never do. You'll be a great father Germany...I know you will! But please don't overwork yourself." I said pulling him into a kiss. He kissed me back and sighed. "Okay. I Vil."

**~ Time Skip~ Three days later **

Ever since Germany knew I was pregnant, he had been working hard to get the things our baby would need. The house had four bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs and a few more rooms downstairs. Germany and I had agreed to have the baby in its own room. Since we did not want to know the sex of the baby we painted the room a light green color and decorated it with rainbows , white dots and white butterflies. Although I had read that paint was a bad chemical to smell during pregnancy I still wanted to add my own touches to the room. If it were only Germany painting the room it would have been a blank and boring light green room so I had to help him.

On one side of the room we put the white wooden cradle with its hanging mobile and a changing table. A few feet away and right in front of the cradle was a matching rocking chair and a snow white teddy bear sat patiently waiting to be accompanied. The rest of the room had a few shelves with baby books, diapers, clothes and toys. There was one side of the room that I wasn't allowed to see until our baby arrived. Germany had told me that it was a surprise and he even went as far as to hang dark blue Shimmery fabric from the ceiling so that I wouldn't be able to see what he was doing on the other side. I wanted to know what he was making since he stayed about an hour up in the room each day after work. I knew he would be upset if I ruined the surprise by peeking so I didn't peek for the sake of his happiness.

What he was doing on that side of the room was something I didn't know but what I did know was that he had asked some of the other female countries to help him throw me a surprise baby shower. Unfortunately one of the countries he asked for help was America, and we all know that America is a chatterbox. So the surprise wasn't really a surprise but I wouldn't tell Germany I knew about it either. I was just going to act surprised, I didn't want to rain on his parade so I agreed silently to act surprised.

**~ Time skip- Baby Shower -Two days later ~**

The sun shyly peeked out from behind the clouds, waking me up from a very comfortable was Saturday morning I rubbed my eyes trying to get them to adjust to the light of a brand new day. When my eyes finally focused I saw Germany in front of me. He was smiling and had a tray with my favorite breakfast in his hands. Double chocolate chip pancakes with Maple syrup, Bacon strips, Hash browns, Toast with butter, a side of fresh fruit and a glass of milk ! (Talk about calorie intake!) "Guten Morgen Italien." He said giving me a soft kiss on the lips while opening the tray and putting it on top of my thighs. "Good Morning. Thank you Mio Amore." I replied taking a forkful of pancakes. "Germany. Come sit and eat breakfast with me. There's enough for all three of us!" I patted the empty spot next to me inviting him to sit. He walked over and took a piece of toast and munched on it. He finished his toast and waited for me to finish. When I was done he told me to get the white lace dress he had bought me a week before and change into it. I nodded and walking into the bathroom with it to change. When I stepped out his face was glowing from excitement, something that I had not seen on him too often. He then blindfolded me and helped me go downstairs. I knew we were going to the backyard because I felt transition from the wooden floor to the rug of the living room. He slid open the backyard's patio doors and took the blindfold off of me. Suddenly I opened my eyes and everyone yelled "Surprise!" I stood there dumbstruck in front of my friends and my "surprise" baby shower. The backyard had been decorated with green and white balloons, A bouncy house for the children of the other countries, Three tables full of sweets and snacks, One long table full of the presents from the other countries and circular tables with chairs decorated with white chair covers and green bows. The table for myself and Germany was beautifully decorated with golden accents. The centerpiece was a beautiful rose arrangement with the leaves painted with golden paint and candles all around it. The silverware was polished and perfect. Finally, two throne-like chairs were angled at the guests.

My face was streaming with tears of happiness. I never thought that they would throw a baby shower like that and especially for me! I turned to Germany who was holding a microphone given to him by the dj. I hugged him as and kissed him. His tears falling from seeing me cry. I wiped away his tears , kissed his forehead and held his hand as he began to talk. "I Vould like to Zhank all of you for coming to Italien's Baby Shower. I could not have do it vithout your help so zhankyou. Italien, Do you want to say something?" He said looking down at me. I nodded and took the microphone. "Thank you all for coming. I am a very happy! Thank you for this party. I love it a so much! Thank you! How about we start this Fiesta then?! " Everyone cheered and the Dj put on some music so everyone could dance. Germany gave me a white sash with the words "Mommy to be" in golden letters on it. I slipped it on. He put one the matched mine but said "Daddy to be". He took my hand and danced with me. After a few songs and later a few games, I felt hungry and I let Germany know I was going to get something from the snack bar. He asked if I wanted him to accompany me, I realized that some of the other guys including his brother wanted to congratulate him and I told him that I would go by myself. He nodded and walk towards his friends that started hugging him and patting him on the back. I smiled and walked towards the snack bar. I took a plate with a baby stroller design on it and started getting some of the snacks.

I was too hungry I just started picking off of my plate while still putting a little bit of everything on it. I was almost at the end of the snack table when I suddenly started feeling some pain. I knew it right then and there, that these were contractions. I groaned in pain, the contractions that had started off small were getting stronger and stronger. I cried in pain as I let the plate fall to the ground and held on with one hand to the table, my other hand on my stomach. Germany snapped his head towards me realizing that I was in pain and sprinted in my direction pulling off the sash that prevented him from getting to me faster. I suddenly felt my legs drenched with warm water. My water had broken! I was going into labor!

Germany finally arrived alongside of me and picked me up with little to no effort ignoring the water that dripped from my legs. I wasn't very heavy even though I was almost 8 months pregnant and was eating for two for months on end. I cried into his shirt as the contractions continued. He yelled out at his brother who threw a set of car keys at him which he skillfully caught while holding me up with his other strong arm. He sprinted through our friends, who were in shock at the sight, towards the mini van we had purchased recently. In the minivan we had a bag full of clothes and other necessities that Germany had packed about a month ago. He sat me in the front passenger seat and promised everything would be fine. He closed the door and quickly went around and took his seat next to me turning in the engine and revving off the driveway in seconds towards the hospital. Throughout the whole car drive towards the hospital, I held back most of the screams and tried breathing evenly. Germany was a wreck. He was super nervous and the sweat was proof of that. He took the streets where there weren't any stoplights. He gave one last turn and we were finally at the hospital. He got out and rushed to the emergency room and came back with a couple of E.R. nurses and a hospital bed. He got the bag and put it on the bed. The emergency room nurses ran me up to the Birthing floor and I was quickly taken into one of the rooms. Germany was right next to me never leaving my side. A few minutes later, the doctor came in with a few nurses and it was time to being the labor process.

The doctor fixed the bed and fixed the foot pads on the bed so I could reach. Then the doctor proceeded with checking how far along I was. I needed to dilate a little more but I couldn't take all the pain. Germany let me squeeze one of his hands while the contractions got stronger and stronger till the contractions made the tears stream down my face. I looked at him, still in pain, and his face was showing me that I was squeezing his hand too tight. I let go but he took my hand in his again. "Its fine love. I'm okay. Keep it up. You're doing great." He whispered encouraging words into my ear. After a few minutes the pain was unbearable and that meant the time was close to meet our baby. After checking one more time the doctor said it was time to start pushing. I looked at Germany who was trembling from excitement and fear. The doctor sat down in front of my legs and pulled up the blue sheet he had put around my thighs. He prepared himself with the utensils needed nearby and put on a concentrated look.

"Alright. On my order get ready to push. Okay. One! Two! Three! PUSH!" the doctor commanded. I pushed and squeezed Germany's hand. He whispered encouraging words to me while I pushed for what seemed to me like an eternity. " The baby is almost out. One more good push and we'll be done. Ready?" the doctor questioned. I responded with screams of pain and sweat and tears running down my face. Okay! One. Two! Three! PUSH! " He commanded. I pushed with all my strength screaming out in pain for the last push finally passing out from exhaustion.

When I woke up I was in the same room and Germany was sitting right next to me with a worried smile on his face Something was defiantly wrong. I had not heard my baby cry before passing out... How long had I been out for?! What happened to the doctor?! Where was my baby?! I sat up quickly getting a little light headed in the process. Germany jumped up to stop me. "Italy! Don't get up you'll get worse!" he said laying me back down. " Germany! How long have I been out ?! Where's the doctor?! Where's my baby?!" I said shaking him lightly by the shoulders. He looked at me with pain in his eyes like he needed to tell me something but didn't know how to tell me. "Germany! You know something that I don't Please Germany! Tell me! Where's our baby?!" I screamed out tears running down my face. Germany's tears started falling as well. " The doctor has her..." He started. So I had given birth to a beautiful Bambina...but where was she? " Well where is she? I want to see her." I said holding out my arms as if waiting for her to be brought to me. Tears still streaming down my face, a mix of emotions running through me. He sat on the bedside and took my hands in his. He eyed me with a pained look in his eyes but answered me. "Promise me you'll be alright if I tell you. Please. " He said looking deep into my eyes, wanting to hear that I'll try to stay calm and be alright if he told me. I breathed in deeply and nodded. He hesitated at first but continued on. "She... She's in intensive care. She vas born Premature and right now... right now our little girl... our little girl is fighting for her life." He ended holding back a sob and tears.

***Gasp! * So that's it for this chapter. Don't worry I have chapter three started already and I might even post it today! I hope you guys liked it! I had to do a lot of research for this chapter though. ( I was totally getting light headed from so much graphic information). If you want to know what's going to happen to Italy and Germany's baby Review, Follow and Favorite this story! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3: Miracles exist

**Alright! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please Like, Follow and Review for more! Thanks! 3**

I felt as if a thousand shards of glass had pierced my heart and chest at the same time. I looked blankly at the white wall of the birthing room and let silent tears fall down my face. '

No! It couldn't be! No! My baby was fine! My baby had to be okay! '

I couldn't keep all this pain in anymore and I let out loud and painful sobs. My chest contracted with each and every sob making my chest hurt but I didn't care. The pain of knowing my baby was fighting for her life was worse than any other pain I had suffered up to now.

Germany joined me on the bed and hugged me tightly to his chest kissing my head as his warm tears fell from his eyes to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Love." He kept on repeating as he swayed me back and forth lightly.

A few hours passed and a nurse came to check on me. I was in perfect conditions but I could care less. I wanted to see my baby. Germany pulled the nurse to the side so I couldn't hear everything and damage my mentality even more. The nurse nodded and left the room so we could speak for a minute. I glanced at Germany with a hopeful weak smile. He walked towards me.

"Liebling. I spoke to zhe Nurse und she agreed to let us go see our daughter." He said.

I lit up happily. I was finally going to meet my principessa for the first time since she was born. I needed to see her...I needed to know she was okay. The nurse was waiting outside the room to walk us to where they had our baby girl. I took Germany's hand and followed the nurse to the intensive care room.

"Alright. Your daughter is in that incubator. If you want to hold her you will have to wash your hands completely and be very careful when touching her. " The nurse finished, letting us know we could touch our daughter.

I followed the nurse and copied how she washed her hands. I dried them off and walked over to the white incubator. Inside was a little pink body with a little white hat on. While the nurse opened the side where I could stick my hands in I looked over at Germany who had started recording the whole experience.

"Hallo. It's Ludwig here. I am in intensive care with mein wife. We are meeting our little girl for zhe first time. Uncle Gilbert please make sure the following people get zhis video. Antonio and Romana, Arthur and Amelia, well... you know. Send it to our friends. Let them see her und tell zhem to pray for her." Germany started recording himself for the beginning of the video.

As soon as he had let his brother know that we wanted him to send the video to our friends and family he pointed the camera over at me.

" Hallo everyone. I wanted you to know that mien wife Italien is fine. She is strong and is in good health. Und well... the only one who is struggling right now is our baby. We had a girl! She vas born premature. She is 31 weeks old. Our baby girl is as strong as her mother und I know she vill be fine. Right now she is in zhis incubator and mommy is about to meet her for zhe first time. Alright let me get closer." He said as he walked up to the incubator.

I half heartedly smiled for a second into the camera and quickly returned my eyes to the incubator. There lying inside was my little principessa. I looked at the nurse who ad finished getting everything ready. She nodded letting me know I could finally touch my sweet bambina.

I slowly inserted my hands into the side holes in the incubator making sure to not mess any of the cables inside up. I hesitated for a second and looked up at Germany. He lowered the camera a little and reassured me that it was okay. I nodded. I lightly touched her pink little cheek with my index finger and she moved at the warmth of my touch. Germany let out a small little chuckle. I smiled through the tears that were falling from my eyes.

After a few seconds I placed my hand on her back and she moved again. I touched her head and marveled at her.

" Hello my little Pricipessa... Mommy is so happy to see you. Ti amor amore mio. I love you my love. Know that both mommy and daddy love you and want you to be strong. You are our precious little miracle. I love you bella..." I finished as I rubbed her back lightly, not wanting the moment to end.

Germany looked up at me and looked puzzled for a second. I looked at him questioningly.

"What?" I asked him.

"What did you call her?" He asked me softly. I looked at him and answered.

"What? I called her Bella. She is beautiful isn't she?" I looked at him puzzled.

" Bella. I love it! Don't you love that? Maybe for her name?" He asked, a small smile peaking from his lips.

I looked at her and thought about it. She was so beautiful...beautiful as a rose...

" How about Bella Rosa? That means beautiful rose..." I asked him.

"I love it!" He started, "But how about something zhat has to do with an angel? She is a miracle baby afterall..." He finished.

Yes she was. I looked at her breathing softly with the help of the oxygen tubes. She was our miracle child. She was a gift sent to us from il cielo. I instantly knew her name...

" ... Angioletta." I whispered.

"Vhat?" Germany asked me softly.

I looked up at him and smiled as I walked over to him and handed the camera to the nurse. I made him wash his hands and then pulled him softly over to the incubator. I took his hand under mine and placed it inside and on our daughter's back softly.

" Amore. Meet our sweet little principessa... Bella Rosa Angioletta Beilschmidt." I said introducing him to our little miracle of love.

He caressed her for a moment in shock and amazement from touching her for the first time. I swear that at that moment our little angel smiled up at us.

He took my hand this time and got our hands out of the incubator. He turned to me and held my hands in his.

" Zhank you for this miracle my liebling. I love you!" He said with tears of happiness falling from his eyes.

" I love you too amore mio! I love you!" I said kissing his hands.

"Our baby vil be fine. I am sure of it. She is as strong as you and she vill be breathing normally in no time!" He said with happiness in his voice as he hugged me.

I looked back at the incubator and smiled. She was a miracle. And I knew for the first time in what seemed to have been a long while that she was going to be fine.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: The shadow in the sunlight

Alright! Here's Chapter 4 everyone! Sorry for the late update. I've been super busy recently... as always Follow, Favorite and Review!

Italy P.O.V.

After ten minutes in the Intensive care room the nurse decided it was time to say goodbye to our little Bella. I did not want to leave her... she was so small and frail and I just wanted to spend more time with her. I looked at the nurse and nodded informing her that I agreed with her. My principessa had already gone through too much in one day and needed rest. Before I left I grabbed Germany's hand and together we said good bye to our little girl.

"Adios amore mio. I will see you very soon. Remember mommy and daddy love you very very much. We will visit you soon mi Bella. Be strong my beautiful girl. " I said with tears as I had to say goodbye to my little girl.

" Good bye Sweetheart. Vatti and Mutti love you remember zhat. We vil try to be back soon so don't be scared. I will come by vhen I can to see you princess. Ich Liebe Dich very much okay? Be strong like your mother my liebling. " He said touching her cheek with his index finger.

At that moment something amazing happened. Just when were saying our goodbyes Bella's eyes slowly fluttered open!

Her eyes opened to reveal two beautiful hazel eyes! She had my eyes but lighter. She fluttered her eyelashes in the bright light and yawned, ending everything with a small smile.

I felt like crying! She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I melted on the inside when I saw her perfect little hazel eyes that shimmered in the light. I kissed my hand and placed the kiss on her head, she smiled again and then fell asleep. I immediately hugged Germany and cried into his shirt. She was so beautiful!

As he held me tightly I could feel his hot tears streaming down his face and falling onto my hospital gown. I wiped his tears and kissed his forehead.

We said goodbye to our daughter once more and waved goodbye to the camera as well. The nurse smiled as she stopped recording.

"I do apologize but we do have to leave now. Bella Rosa will be receiving her first check up in about half an hour and we can't be in here." The nurse explained.

We nodded and walked out of the room not really wanting to leave but knowing we had to.

"Isn't it amazing my love?" I a

sked him as we walked back to my hospital room.

Germany took a seat on the bed and his face was of one with worry and sadness.

I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. I knew he was having a hard time coping with the fact that we would most likely be going home without our little girl.

"Germany... are you alright amore?"

"Ja.I'm fine. It's vunderful that she is doing great. Hopefully she gets better soon because I really vhant to show you vhat I was vorking on at home for so long. I just vant to go home and enjoy each other's company. " He said ruffling his hair, still with a look of worry and sadness in his eyes.

"I know she will get better soon. Do you know why I know that amore?" I asked him.

"No. why?" He asked.

"Because she just like her father. She is strong and brave and good looking too!" I said poking the tip of his nose with my index finger playfully.

He looked up at me giving me a small smile and then took my hands in his.

"Italy. I vant to zhank you..." He started.

"What do you mean Germany? Thank me for what?" I asked him questioningly.

" I want to thank you for loving me so much. I promise I vill take care of meinself when I am away." He blurted the promise out covering his mouth with his hands knowing he would regret it as soon as he said it.

"Wait. What? What do you mean when you are away?" I asked him confused and nervous by what he meant.

The blue eyes that were looking at me immediately looked away as he stood up from where he was sitting only seconds ago. I immediately got up and questioned him again.

"Where are you going? What are you talking about?" I demanded. A sting of anger made my eyes water as I looked at the back of his head waiting for him to look at me and respond.

He took a deep breath and turned around to finally answer me.

" I have received a letter from the United States army. I may be deployed... to Afghanistan." He finished.

The world started crashing down on me as I fell to my knees, ignoring the pain eradicating from the sudden fall.

"Italy!" Germany yelled a he watched me drop to the floor.


End file.
